There are conventional apparatuses (e.g., attachments) to which game controllers can be attached.
Conventional attachments only allow for the same types of operations (e.g., the operation of pressing a button) as those performed using game controllers themselves, and do not allow the user to perform operations using new operation methods.
Thus, the present application discloses an apparatus that allows for novel operations using a game controller, and a system, a game system or an apparatus set including such an apparatus.
(1)
An example of an apparatus described herein includes a ring-shaped portion, a detector and a main portion. At least a part of the ring-shaped portion is elastically deformable. The detector is configured to detect deformation of the ring-shaped portion. The main portion is secured to the ring-shaped portion. The main portion includes an attachment portion, a terminal and a transmitter. A game controller is attachable to the attachment portion. The terminal is for electrical connection with the game controller. The transmitter is configured to transmit data regarding a detection result of the detector to the game controller through the terminal.
With configuration (1) above, the deformation of the ring-shaped portion by the operation of the user is transmitted to the game controller attached to the apparatus as data regarding a detection result from the detector. Therefore, the user can perform a novel operation of deforming the apparatus using the apparatus and the game controller attached thereto.
(2)
The attachment portion may be on one side of the main portion that is closer to a central axis of a ring formed by the ring-shaped portion.
With configuration (2) above, since the game controller attached to the apparatus is located on the main portion on the side of the central axis of the ring, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the game controller contacts other objects.
(3)
The attachment portion may face radially inwards towards the central axis of the ring formed by the ring-shaped portion.
(4)
The attachment portion may be on a surface of the main portion that faces a center of a ring formed by the ring-shaped portion so that the game controller is attachable facing an inner side of the ring-shaped portion.
With configuration (4) above, since the game controller is attached to the main portion facing the inner side of the ring-shaped portion, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the game controller contacts other objects.
(5)
At least a portion of the attachment portion may be located on an inner side relative to an outer edge of a ring formed by the ring-shaped portion as the ring is viewed from a front side.
With configuration (5) above, since at least a portion of the game controller attached to the apparatus is located on the inner side of the ring-shaped portion as the ring is viewed from a front side, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the game controller contacts other objects.
(6)
The main portion may further include a protruding portion protruding in a direction parallel to the central axis of the ring relative to the ring-shaped portion. The attachment portion may be on the protruding portion.
With configuration (6) above, the ring-shaped portion, when deformed, is less likely to contact the attachment portion, and it is possible to reduce the possibility that the ring-shaped portion contacts the attachment portion, thereby detaching the game controller from the apparatus.
(7)
The ring-shaped portion may include a plate-shaped elastic member. The elastic member may form a part of the ring so that a longitudinal direction of the elastic member is a circumferential direction of the ring-shaped portion.
(8)
The main portion may include a protruding portion protruding relative to the ring-shaped portion in a width direction of the elastic member that forms the ring. The attachment portion may be on the protruding portion.
With configuration (8) above, as with configuration (6) above, the ring-shaped portion, when deformed, is less likely to contact the attachment portion.
(9)
The attachment portion may include a rail portion into which the game controller is slidably insertable from a side of one end of the rail portion to a side of the other end of the rail portion. The terminal may be on the side of the other end of the rail portion.
With configuration (9) above, when the game controller is attached to the rail portion, it is possible to reduce the frequency the terminal contacts the game controller.
(10)
The ring-shaped portion may include two grip portions that are directly or indirectly held by a user. A direction in which the rail portion extends may be substantially parallel to a direction from one of the two grip portions to the other one of the two grip portions.
With configuration (10) above, when the apparatus is held so that the two grip portions are arranged horizontal with each other, the user can attach the game controller to the apparatus by horizontally sliding the game controller. That is, it is easier for the user to perform the operation of attaching the game controller to the apparatus while holding the apparatus.
(11)
The attachment portion may include a rail portion into which the game controller is slidably insertable from a side of one end of the rail portion to a side of the other end of the rail portion, and a direction in which the rail portion extends is perpendicular to the width direction.
With configuration (11) above, the rail portion can be arranged in a compact arrangement.
(12)
The main portion may include a protruding portion protruding on one side or the other side in a front view direction relative to the ring-shaped portion as a ring formed by the ring-shaped portion is viewed from a front side. The attachment portion may be on the protruding portion.
With configuration (12) above, the ring-shaped portion, when deformed, is less likely to contact the attachment portion, and it is possible to reduce the possibility that the ring-shaped portion contacts the attachment portion, thereby detaching the game controller from the apparatus.
(13)
The attachment portion may be configured so that a direction to which a direction input device on the game controller faces when the game controller is attached to the main portion is a direction in which the protruding portion where the attachment portion is provided protrudes relative to the ring-shaped portion.
With configuration (13) above, the direction input device of the game controller attached to the apparatus is oriented so that it is easy for the user to operate the direction input device.
(14)
When the game controller is attached to the attachment portion, the attachment portion may be configured to position a direction input device on the game controller so as to extend parallel to the central axis of the ring.
(15)
The main portion may include a housing with a hole formed therein and is formed so that the housing covers a portion of the ring-shaped portion with the ring-shaped portion passing through the hole. The attachment portion may be on one side or the other side in a front view direction relative to the hole of the housing as a ring formed by the ring-shaped portion is viewed from a front side.
With configuration (15) above, as with configuration (6) above, the ring-shaped portion, when deformed, is less likely to contact the attachment portion.
(16)
As a ring formed by the ring-shaped portion is viewed from a front side, the attachment portion may be outside an area through which the ring-shaped portion passes when the ring-shaped portion deforms so as to elongate in a first direction that connects together a center of the attachment portion and a center of the ring and shrink in a second direction that is perpendicular to the first direction.
With configuration (16) above, as with configuration (6) above, the ring-shaped portion, when deformed, is less likely to contact the attachment portion.
(17)
The attachment portion may include a rail portion into which the game controller is slidably insertable from a side of one end of the rail portion to a side of the other end of the rail portion. The main portion may include a housing with a hole formed therein and is formed so that the housing covers a portion of the ring-shaped portion with the ring-shaped portion passing through the hole, and the housing includes the protruding portion on which the rail portion is provided and a non-protruding portion that covers only a portion of the ring-shaped portion. A length of the protruding portion may be shorter than a length of the non-protruding portion for a direction in which the rail portion extends.
With configuration (17) above, as the protruding portion of the housing is made shorter than the non-protruding portion thereof, the housing can be made compact.
(18)
Where an up direction is defined as a direction in which a shaft portion of a joy stick on the game controller is tiltable to give an upward instruction to the joy stick of the game controller when attached to the apparatus, the attachment portion may be at a position on the ring-shaped portion that is on a side of the up direction relative to a center of the ring formed by the ring-shaped portion.
With configuration (18) above, when the user uses the extension apparatus while holding the grip portions, the game controller is arranged on the upper side of the extension apparatus. Therefore, even if the user inadvertently drops the extension apparatus during use, the shock is less transmitted to the game controller, and it is possible to reduce the possibility that the game controller comes off the extension apparatus.
(19)
The detector may include a strain gauge.
With configuration (19) above, it is possible to identify the deformation of the ring-shaped portion based on the strain detected by the strain gauge.
(20)
The ring-shaped portion may include an elastic member and a base portion. The elastic member is at least a part of which is elastically deformable, wherein the elastic member has a first end portion and a second end portion. The base portion holds the first end portion and the second end portion of the elastic member so that a ring is formed by the base portion and the elastic member. The strain gauge may be on the base portion and configured to detect a strain generated on the base portion due to deformation of the elastic member.
With configuration (20) above, it is possible to reduce the possibility of damaging the strain gauge due to deformation of the ring-shaped portion.
(21)
The base portion may be made of a material that has a higher rigidity than that of an elastically deformable portion of the elastic member.
With configuration (21) above, it is possible to further reduce the possibility of damaging the strain gauge.
(22)
The elastic member may have a linear shape while no stress is applied thereto. The base portion may hold the elastic member while a stress is applied thereto.
With configuration (22) above, since the elastic member when under no stress has a simple shape, it is possible to make the production easier.
(23)
The main portion may include a housing secured to the ring-shaped portion and cover only a portion of the ring-shaped portion. The strain gauge may be in the housing.
With configuration (23) above, it is possible to protect the strain gauge with the housing of the main portion.
(24)
The detector may be configured to operate by using power supplied from the game controller attached to the apparatus through the terminal.
With configuration (24) above, the detector can operate even when the apparatus itself does not have a power supply.
(25)
The transmitter may be configured to operate by using power supplied from the game controller attached to the apparatus through the terminal.
With configuration (25) above, the transmitter can operate even when the apparatus itself does not have a power supply.
(26)
The apparatus may further include a marking configured to be located so as to be next to an operation device of the game controller when attached to the apparatus.
With configuration (26) above, since the position of the game controller when properly attached to the apparatus can be indicated by the marking, it is easier for the user to perform the operation of attaching the game controller to the apparatus.
(27)
The main portion may include a lightguide portion configured to guide light from a light-emitter of the game controller attached to the apparatus and received by a light-receiving port on a surface of the rail portion, to a light-exiting port on another surface of the main portion that is different from the surface of the rail portion.
With configuration (27) above, based on the light from the light-exiting port, the user can check whether the light-emitting section of the game controller is lit, even when the game controller is supported on the extension apparatus.
(28)
Another example of an apparatus described herein includes a first holder, a second holder, a deformable portion, a detector and a main portion. The first holder is held by one hand of a user. The second holder is held by the other hand of the user. The deformable portion is deformed by a force applied to the first holder and the second holder. The detector is configured to detect deformation of the deformable portion. The main portion is between the first holder and the second holder. The main portion includes an attachment portion, a terminal and a transmitter. A game controller is attachable to the attachment portion. The terminal is for electrical connection with the game controller. The transmitter is configured to transmit data regarding a detection result of the detector to the game controller through the terminal. The main portion includes a protruding portion protruding on one side or the other side in a front view direction relative to the first holder and the second holder as the apparatus is viewed from a front side. The attachment portion is on the protruding portion.
With configuration (28) above, the deformation of the ring-shaped portion by the operation of the user is transmitted to the game controller attached to the apparatus as data regarding a detection results from the detector. Therefore, the user can perform a novel operation of deforming the apparatus using the apparatus and the game controller attached thereto.
(29)
The main portion may include a housing with holes formed therein and is formed so that the housing covers at least portions of the first holder and the second holder with the first holder and the second holder passing through the holes. The attachment portion may be on one side or the other side in a front view direction relative to the holes as the apparatus is viewed from a front side.
With configuration (29) above, the deformable portion, when deformed, is less likely to contact the attachment portion, and it is possible to reduce the possibility that the deformable portion contacts the attachment portion, thereby detaching the game controller from the apparatus.
(30)
Another example of an apparatus described herein comprises:
a ring-shaped portion at least a part of which is elastically deformable;
a detector configured to detect deformation of the ring-shaped portion; and
a main portion secured to the ring-shaped portion,
wherein the main portion comprises:                an electro-mechanical attachment portion to which a game controller is repeatedly attachable and detachable;        a terminal for electrical connection with the game controller; and        a transmitter configured to transmit data regarding a detection result of the detector to the game controller through the terminal,        
wherein the main portion further includes a protruding portion protruding in a direction parallel to the central axis of a ring of the ring-shaped portion relative to the ring-shaped portion, and
wherein the attachment portion is on the protruding portion.
(31)
Another example of an apparatus described herein comprises:
a deformable portion at least a part of which is elastically deformable within a flexing plane;
a detector configured to detect deformation of the deformable portion; and
a main portion secured to the deformable portion,
wherein the main portion comprises:                an electro-mechanical attachment portion to which a game controller is repeatedly attachable and detachable;        a terminal for electrical connection with the game controller; and        a transmitter configured to transmit data regarding a detection result of the detector to the game controller through the terminal,        
wherein the attachment portion is offset from the flexing plane of the deformable portion.
(32)
The attachment portion may at least partly form an attachment plane in which the attachment portion is attachable to the game controller, and the attachment plane and the flexing plane may be offset from one another.
(33)
The main body may have a substrate supporting circuitry connected to the terminal and the detector.
(34)
The substrate may be in the protruding portion.
(35)
The substrate may include a signal converter, and/or a power converter.
(36)
The substrate may further support a processor, and the processor includes the transmitter.
The present specification discloses a system including an apparatus set forth in any of configurations (1) to (36) and a game controller, and discloses a game system including an apparatus set forth in any of configurations (1) to (36), a game controller and a main body or main game-playing apparatus. The main body apparatus includes a display section, and a main body apparatus-side attachment portion to which the game controller is attachable.
An example of an apparatus set described herein is an apparatus set of extension apparatuses to which a first game controller and a second game controller are attachable, the first game controller and the second game controller being attachable to a main body apparatus. The apparatus set includes a first extension apparatus to which the first game controller is attachable, and a second extension apparatus to which the second game controller is attachable. The first extension apparatus is an apparatus set forth in any of configurations (1) to (36). The second extension apparatus includes an attachment portion to which the second game controller is attachable, and a belt for fastening the second extension apparatus to a body of a user.
(37)
Another example of a method is for making a game extension apparatus for a gaming system, the game extension apparatus having deformable portion, a force detector and a main portion. The method comprises:
attaching the deformable portion and the force detector to the main portion;
forming the main portion with an electro-mechanical attachment portion to which a game controller is repeatedly attachable and detachable; and
positioning the attachment portion so as to avoid interference between the game controller and the deformable portion when (1) the deformable portion is deformed by a user and (2) the attachment portion and the game controller are connected and disconnected.
(38)
The deformable portion and the main portion may form a ring.
(39)
The attachment portion may form a linear receiving portion configured to receive the game controller within an attachment plane, and the main portion may include a curved passage to house the deformable portion in a flexing plane of the ring, the attachment plane and the flexing plane being parallel to but offset from one another.
(40)
Another example of a game processing method is for use with a game extension apparatus for a gaming system, the game extension apparatus having a deformable portion and a main portion with an attachment portion. The method comprises:
sensing deformation of the deformable portion via manipulation by a user, after a game controller has been electrically and mechanically attached to the attachment portion in a repeatedly attachable and detachable fashion;
generating a detection result based on sensed deformation of the deformable portion; and
transmitting data regarding the detection result to the game controller through a terminal provided on the main portion.
With the apparatus, the system, the game system, the apparatus set described above, the method, and the game processing method, it is possible to allow the user to perform a novel operation of deforming the apparatus.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.